User talk:BlackPlazma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plazma Burst two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Home page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 101st Mitsunari (Talk) 19:14, October 22, 2011 YOU MAY BE THE CREAOTR OR NOT BUT I WENT TO THE PEOPLE WHO OWN THE WIKIA SITERS!THEY ARE ADMINS OF ALL WIKIAS AND THEY GAVE ME PERMISSION TO TAKE CONTROL!I HAVE THE POWER TO BAN YOU!!!!!!!!!LEAD BESIDE ME!!!!!! RAZE1- Raze 1. Look, i have been hacked on PB. I dont play that shit game anymore. You may have banned me, but with no reason. In other words:@ You are an asshole. You have been banned for false control over wikia. Raze1 Excuse me? What did I do wrong? I made this wiki back a long time ago. You arnt the boss on anything else, because its the people that contribute. Yes, you do have power on the wiki, but I would like to say one thing. False control? I think it's just you overusing your power. I see you are still confused.Let me get this straight.I acknoledge you are the creator of this wikia.Happy?I respect you but you didn't come on this wikia for a very long time. It truly was a ghost wiki.It had only 2 pages.In the community forum I asked the people who manage all wikias if I can "adopt" this wikia.They said yes and I was granted adminship.The wikia went from 2 pages to 87 all because I decided to water the seeds.(Its a idiom) I am not overusing my power.I don't think you should just move this wikia to another.Join me and I will unblock you and grant you adminship.I have not blocked all rights.Thats why you can send messages to yourself for me to see.Join me.I have respect for you but I won't let you destroy this wikia.We can help this wikia flourish together. Raze1 Yu know what,you are right,I am being stupid and childish.But that kinda happens when yur a child!(XD) You have been unblocked and granted all rights and some additional ones.This is no way to treat the creator. Raze1 hi Dear BlackPlazma, Hello, I'm Valkyrie3, (Valkyrie1 on Plazma Burst 2.) and I am the editor of the Navigation Bar, Human Enemies, and Falkok. Technically, I was the Owner, or atleast Caretaker, of the PB2 Wiki when I arrived a few Months ago. Welcome Back! But, if I may ask a Favor, if I protect any pages, please keep it that way, the Human Enemies were being reduced to a lesser quality until I protected them. -Happy Usurpian Hunting!, Valkyrie3. Permission to keep this Wiki style? If not, I can change it back, but I think that Gray color is really boring, and missing some zest. UAOACC Cum missione, my friend. Welcome back, man. Also, I have made an organisation called the UAOACC. If you want to know more about it, just ask me. The Martyr 06:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Finnaly back I see!Well been a long time! Raze1